The present invention concerns a procedure for assuring the identification of samples for analysis when the samples are transferred into a sample register for a measuring process in an apparatus for performing analysis of the samples.
A general principle when samples are analyzed is that the samples to be analyzed in succession are placed in a sample cup-holder or equivalent sample disk, where the cups or containers can be disposed in any position in an analyzer apparatus. This sample placement is accomplished manually, and the handling of samples requires great precision and systematic work from the person making the analysis, for the sample cup not to be placed in a wrong position on the sample disk or register of the analyzer apparatus.
Since confusion among the samples may be caused by the human factor, particularly when extensive sample series are examined, the need has been recognized to develop a procedure and means which eliminates these risks. The risk of confusion increases with the number of samples handled and with the operator's lack of training, resulting in possible serious errors.